Maid
by ayamketj
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Direktur yg Oh-so-wow-perfect-banget malah jatuh cinta sama gadis bego yang merangkap sebagai maid di mantion megahnya. Astaga! Apa ini semacam dongeng di malam hari?


**Title **: Maid | Chapter 1

**Author** : Han SSehunismine

**Poster** : by Ryudrugs

**Cast** :

Oh Sehun

Kim Ha Na

Other

**Genre** : Romance, general

**Rate** : PG + 15

**Length** : Multichapter

**Diclaimer** : Sehun milik Tuhan dan juga orang tuanya. Saya hanya seorang author yang hobi menghayal tentang dia /halah/ xD

**Summary** : Bagaimana jadinya jika direktur yang 'Oh-so-wow-perfect-banget' malah jatuh cinta sama gadis bego yang merangkap sebagai maid di mantion megahnya. Astaga! Apa ini semacam dogeng di malam hari?

-x-

Seorang gadis dengan pakaian casual sedang menatap naas ke arah benda kecil yang sedari tadi sengaja ia letakkan di atas meja. Benda tersebut dengan setia selalu mengikuti kemana arah langkahnya. Ia menunduk. Menampilkan wajah termuramnya sembari sedikit mendesah tanda ia pasrah.

Dompet. Ya, benda kecil dengan warna pastel dan tak lupa ditambah sedikit sobekan di dalamnya tersebut merupakan satu-satunya benda keramat yang ia punya. Dompet tanpa uang, tanpa isi dan tanpa apapun di dalamnya itu adalah milik Kim Ha Na, milik gadis mungil dengan kepribadian kalem -coret- tersebut.

Entah sejak kapan dompet yang semula tebal, malah berubah menjadi kosong melompong. Entahlah, Ha Na tak ingat. Yang gadis mungil itu ingat hanyalah, sekitar awal bulan lalu, sang ibu yang sangat ia sayangi telah mengiriminya uang dengan jumlah yang lumayan banyak dan bikin orang yang melihat mencak-mencak. Berwon-won ia terima melalui rekening banknya, dan tak lupa pula, sang ibu yang sampai kini masih terlihat awet muda tersebut sempat berpesan padanya.

'Ha Na-ya, itu jatahmu sampai 1 tahun selama kau berada di Seoul sana. Kau harus bisa berhemat. Dan ingat, jangan pernah memakan uang untuk semestermu. Karna ibu cukup mengirimnya 1x untuk tahun ini.'

Dan yang pasti, pesan panjang dari ibunya tersebut ia terima dengan senang hati. Bahkan ia sempat mengangguk beberapa kali saat mendengar rentetan pesan yang ibunya suarakan melalui handphone genggamnya, tanda ia mengerti.

Awal mulanya sih dia nurut apa kata si ibu. Tapi yah, namanya juga anak remaja yang masih ababil, yang kalo ngeliat uang berwon-won pasti fikirannya bakal mengarah ke, 'Wow! Makan besar nih!' 'Wow, shoping dulu kita.' Dan pemikiran-pemikiran lain yang menjurus pada foya-foya dan melupakan akhir selanjutnya dari kisah sang dompet. Dan happy endingnya, beginilah nasib Ha Na. Kanker alias Kantong Kering.

.

.

"Hwaaaa… Eomma… Anakmu sengsara di sini…"

Ha Na berteriak histeris. Menyuarakan nyanyian merdunya dengan senandung yang tak layak didengar. Mengabaikan tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya yang memberikan tafsiran seperti, 'Hey! Kau berisik bodoh!'

Ia masih terus menjerit. Berteriak berkali-kali dan masih dengan kalimat yang sama. Hingga sempat membuat Jae Bin–sahabatnya, mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Saking frustasinya mendengar auman Ha Na.

"Yakk Kim Ha Na! Berisik!"

Jae Bin yang tak terima waktu tidurnya diusik dengan seenaknya seperti itu, langsung mengeluarkan aksi protesnya. Yang malah dibalas dengan tatapan sinis dari Ha Na. Dan tak lupa pula ia pun membalas protes Jae Bin dengan ucapan yang tak kalah sengit, yang ujung-ujungnya sukses membuat Jae Bin pundung di pojokan dinding.

Mengabaikan Jae Bin yang menurutnya terlalu lebay. Ia kembali berteriak.

"Hwaaaa… Uangku habis… Aku tak punya uang… Aku jatuh miskin…"

Semakin memperkeruh suasana kelas, dan semakin mendramatisir aksinya.

Hingga akhirnya…

.

.

.

BRAKK !

"SIAPA YANG TADI BERTERIAK KENCANG ?"

Munculah sang dosen dengan tahi lalat super duper mengkilat yang selalu setia menempel di ujung bibirnya. Dosen killer tersebut masuk ke dalam kelas dan sukses membuat seluruh isi kelas dengan serempak melakukan aksi bungkam.

Tak ada jawaban. Semua murid diam dan tak ada satupun yang berani menjawab pertanyaan –auman- sang dosen killer, hingga membuat sang dosen kembali mengeluarkan teriakannya yang terkenal cetar tersebut.

"SIAPA YANG TADI BERTERIAK KENCANG ?"

SRETT

Tanpa adanya aksi rundingan terlebih dahulu, semua murid serentak menunjuk ke arah Ha Na. Yang ditunjuk hanya mampu memamerkan senyuman tercantiknya, yang ia rasa cukup ampuh untuk meluluhkan hati sang dosen killer. Tapi nyatanya…

"KAU KE RUANGANKU. SEKARANG!"

…ekspetasinya meleset dan jauh dari harapan. Sial!

-x-

Seorang pria yang terkenal akan ketampanannya, kekayaannya, kepintarannya, kesombongannya dan ke-ke lainnya, sedang menatap geram ke arah seorang pria yang diketahui sebagai sekretaris pribadinya.

Pria yang cukup berumur tersebut hanya bisa menunduk saat ia tahu sang atasan sedang menampilkan taring-taringnya. Pertanda marah besar.

Sehun, pria yang baru saja dideskripsikan itu, hendak bersiap menyemprotkan amarahnya. Ia geram.

"Kau mau membuatku bangkrut?!"

Ia benar-benar marah sekarang. Punya sekretaris tapi bodoh layaknya idiot. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya hingga dulu ia bisa merekrut pegawai tua dan bodoh seperti Kim Seo Jin.

Sebenarnya Kim Seo Jin tidaklah bodoh. Ia pintar, malah sangat pintar dan bahkan ia mendapat gelar S2 di Universitas ternama, Harvard. Hanya saja ia sedikit ceroboh. Dan kecerobohannya itulah yang telah menghantarkannya ke hadapan sang atasan yang dikenal sangat disiplin.

"Kau menumpahkan kopi ke atas berkas-berkas yang bahkan tak ada salinannya?! Ck! Kau benar-benar mau membuat perusahaanku bangkrut?!"

Empat garis perempatan tercetak jelas di kening Oh Sehun. Pening memikirkan kelakuan bodoh sekretarisnya ini. Ia semakin menatap sinis wajah sang sekretaris, hingga membuat sang sekretaris malang tersebut menciut karnanya.

"Maaf, pak."

Hanya itu yang bisa sang sekretaris ucapkan. Ia bingung ingin mengucapkan apalagi. Ingin melakukan aksi pembelaan, toh tak ada yang bisa dibela. Jelas-jelas semuanya memang akibat dari kecerobohannya sendiri.

"Ck! Kerjakan ulang! Dan selesaikan dalam waktu 1 hari!"

Keputusan final. Dengan amarah yang masih meletup-letup, Sehun memberikan titah pada sekretarisnya. Dan saat dititahkan seperti itu, sang sekretaris masih sempat-sempatnya untuk membulatkan mata dan menatap sang direktur seolah-olah mengatakan. 'Pak, waktu 1 hari tak akan cukup untuk mengerjakan semua berkas itu.'

Dan seolah tau apa maksud dari tatapan sekretarisnya, Sehun balik menatap dengan sangat sengit. Dan memberikan isyarat seperti, 'Itu kesalahanmu. Dan kau harus menyelesaikan semuanya. NOW!'

Dengan hati 'tak menerima', akhirnya sang sekretaris keluar dengan diiringi sedikit umpatan.

'Dasar direktur iblis!'

-x-

Langit mendung. Angin berhembus. Hujan rintik-rintik. Pakaian kumal ditambah dengan dompet kering, semakin menambah penderitaan tanpa ujung bagi Kim Ha Na. Dan tentunya itu hanyalah persepsi lebay ala Ha Na karna ia merasa sebagai gadis cantik termalang yang pernah hidup di permukaan bumi ini.

Ia kembali merutuk. Entah berapa kali ia merutuk dalam satu hari ini. Yang jelas rutukannya tak jauh-jauh dari kata, 'Sial!' 'Aku jatuh miskin!' 'Help Me!' atau apapun itu yang saat didengar akan menambahkan kesan alay versi anak layangan.

Dengan tatapan yang tak beda dari sebelumnya, ia kembali menatap dompet kucel semi kumel miliknya. Miris. Sungguh miris. Itu kata pertama yang ia kumandangkan saat melihat sang dompet, teman kesayangan.

Dompet tipis seperti ini bisanya apa?

Ingin menangis, tapi ia malu. Masih di depan umum, lebih tepatnya di halte.

Ingin merengek, nanti dikira alay.

Ingin menjerit, nanti dikatain sinting.

Dan parahnya sempat terbesit dalam otaknya jika ia ingin mencopet!

What! Gadis cantik nan sexy nan aduhai seperti Ha Na ingin melakukan aksi ala preman-preman jalanan?

Hell NO! Itu hanya pikiran absurd Ha Na ditengah-tengah perutnya yang mendadak perih, ingin minta asupan gizi. Yang jelas, pikiran absurd yang akan membawa bencana seperti itu tidak akan ia lakukan.

Hey BRAIN! Gue masih Mahasiswi polos. Itu pikirnya.

Akhirnya, dengan pemikiran yang telah ia pertimbangkan matang-matang, iapun menentukan jalannya.

Membeli ayam goreng dan satu minuman kaleng untuk makan malam. Dan selanjutnya ia akan melakukan aksi hutang menghutang pada sahabat kesayangan.

Ya! Fufufu… Ide jenius.

Maka dengan cepat dan langkah terburu-buru ia segera mendekati minimarket yang berada di sebrang jalan. Menggenggam erat dompet kesayangan, dan dengan bodohnya ia menyebrang tanpa menoleh kanan dan kiri. Alhasil…

TITT TITTT!

"Hey! Kau mau mati?!"

Ha Na yang diteriaki seperti itu segera saja terlonjak kaget. Ia kira ia akan mati dalam keadaan perut yang menahan lapar. Padahal sebelumnya ia sudah siap jika itu semua terjadi. Tapi ternyata, ia malah dimarahi oleh om-om berjas hitam, yang dalam pikiran Ha Na, dengan spontan bahwa ia mengklaim jika Om tersebut adalah orang jahat dengan tanduk di atas kepala. Pemikiran yang kekanak-kanakan.

Ha Na masih diam dengan posisi menunduk takut sedangkan Sehun -si Om menurut Ha Na- malah semakin geram karna gadis yang ia teriaki tidak bergerak sama sekali. Bahkan terlihat seperti tidak ingin pindah.

Maka segera saja Sehun turun dari mobilnya dengan menggulung sedikit jas serta kemeja dalamnya hingga mencapai tumit. Ia berkacak pinggang di depan Ha Na. Memperhatikan Ha Na dari atas sampai bawah.

"Hey kau!" bentaknya. Menonjol sedikit jidat Ha Na dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau mau mati?!" Masih dengan kalimat bentakan yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Yang dibentak tak bergeming. Entahlah, Sehun sendiri bingung kenapa gadis ini malah diam layaknya patung.

2 menit… Tak ada yang bergerak. Tak ada yang berbicara.

Oke! Cukup sukses membuat amarah Sehun naik ke ubun-ubun. Saat ia kembali ingin meneriaki si gadis bodoh yang berada tepat di depannya. Si gadis malah berteriak kesakitan sambil mencengkram erat perutnya.

Awalnya sempat membuat Sehun bingung. Tapi sedetik saat ia mendengar ucapan sang gadis, ia malah jawdrop dengan mulut yang menganga lebar.

Ucapan Ha Na memang terkesan aneh. Ia berteriak di depan Sehun, orang asing yang baru pertama kali ia temui, dengan kalimat-kalimat polosnya.

"Paman… Aku lapar… Huaaaa…"

Dan Sehun? Demi dewa Janshin sesembahannya Hidan, ia berharap semoga apa yang telah ia alami hari ini, hanyalah mimpi semata.

Bertemu gadis bodoh… Hanya mimpi…

Bertemu gadis aneh… Hanya mimpi…

Dipanggil paman… Hanya mimpi…

Dan harapan Sehun memang hanyalah mimpi…

Karena dengan seenak jidatnya, si gadis malah menyodorkan tangannya dan mengatakan, "Paman, kau hampir menabrakku. Untungnya aku tak terluka, tapi perutku menjadi lapar. Dan paman harus bertanggung jawab."

Ucapan sang gadis bodoh dengan cepat membuyarkan lamunan panjangnya. Dan dengan segera pula ia menyemprot sang gadis dengan kalimat sinisnya.

"Kau mau memerasku?!"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin meminta uang."

Sungguh polos dan tak tahu malu. Itulah jawaban Kim Ha Na.

Sehun yang mulai merasa jengah dengan kelakuan gadis seperti Ha Na, segera saja mengeluarkan dompetnya. Malas meladeni Ha Na yang menurutnya makhluk-tak-kasat-mata. Mengambil berhelai-helai won hasil jerih payahnya dan meletakkannya tepat di atas telapak tangan Ha Na.

"Ambil itu. Dasar gadis penjilat!" umpatnya dengan nada sarkartis.

Setelahnya, ia masuk kembali ke dalam mobil. Melajukan mobil kesayangan dengan kecepatan setara dengan kilat.

Sedangkan Ha Na?

Ia hanya mampu tersenyum polos sembari berteriak.

"Terima kasih banyak paman!"

-x-

Ha Na sedang asik menikmati makan malamnya. Cukup banyak. Ada dua cup ramen. Dua piring bulgogi. Tiga kaleng soda. Dan berbatang-batang cokelat. Perpaduan makan malam yang aneh.

Pria yang tadi siang ia panggil paman ternyata cukup tajir juga. Jelas terlihat dari stelan jas dan juga mobilnya. Apalagi uang yang tadi diberikan padanya secara cuma-cuma *ralat* secara tidak ikhlas.

Ia bahkan pusing sendiri saat menghitung lembaran uang yang tadi ia terima. Akibatnya dengan gelap mata ia malah membelanjakan separuhnya. Membeli banyak bahan makanan untuk persediaannya selama ia bernasib kere. Dan sisanya ia simpan untuk keperluan kuliah.

Ah~ Paman yang baik…

Ia masih terus asik mengunyah batangan coklat yang telah habis separuh tersebut. Dan sedikit mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti saat ia membaca berita di Koran yang tadi ia beli. Berita unik yang menurutnya patut untuk ditertawakan. Jelas saja, lah judulnya saja lucu.

SEORANG NENEK BERUSIA LANJUT DIPERKOSA OLEH REMAJA BELASAN TAHUN

Bahkan saat ini, tawa Ha Na tak kunjung redam. Ia masih terus tertawa hingga membuat perutnya sedikit berdengut nyeri.

Ditengah aksi tawa gilanya, tanpa sadar ia malah melihat iklan yang terpasang di bawah berita tersebut.

Pencarian pembantu!

GREAT! Akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang sedari tadi ia cari. Pekerjaan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya selama satu tahun. Dengan cepat ia menghentikan tawanya dan digantikan dengan teriakan histeris miliknya.

"Yuhhuuu… Lowongan pekerjaan!"

Dan ia pun segera mencatat alamat sang pembuat iklan, untuk ia temui esok hari.

-SKIP-

Pagi…

Harusnya saat pagi menjelang Sehun dapat merasakan pancaran sinar matahari yang selalu merembes masuk tiap kali tirai kamarnya dibuka oleh Maid yang bekerja di mantion megahnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia malah tak merasakan pancaran sinar tersebut. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah kegelapan.

Apa ini masih malam? Itu yang ia fikirkan.

Tapi ternyata tidak. Saat ia membuka mata, ternyata apa yang ia lihat sungguh sangat di luar prediksinya.

Seorang gadis mungil dengan pakaian maid tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Gadis yang serasa tak asing dalam penglihatan matanya.

Dan gadis yang kemudian berucap dengan suara takut dan gugup.

"Pa-pagi pa-paman…"

Tik

Tik

Tik

Arrgghh! Demi apapun itu yang ada di muka bumi ini. Sehun bersumpah akan menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding kamar mandi sebanyak 10x.

Frustasi!

Gadis itu lagi!

.

.

.

Dan sekarang… Pertualangan cinta ala Oh Sehun akan segera dimulai…

TBC

Thanks for reading ^^v

Mind to review, Chingudeul?


End file.
